Rose Cenerentola
by kaginuforever1
Summary: Amu, the princess of Shugo Chara. Or, should I say the "un-princess" of Shugo Chara! She is the most tomboyish princess you'll ever meet, and has to be married off to the abusive and sexist Prince Tadase. But will Ikuto, the mysterious lord that saved her, distract her, and show her what true love really is? I don't own the plot or original idea! Zshi-sama owns that!


**Rose Cenerentola**

Sakura: Hello everyone! This is an important story I am working with with the goddess of Fanfiction, Ice Cream Queen Zshi!

Zshi-sama: Hello!

Sakura: Hi guys, and I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Gomennasai, and I. AM. BACK! Anyways, for everyone thinking I stole this and passed it off as my own, I didn't. Zshi-sama gave me permission! Thank you, Zshi-sama! Also, thanks to my Aunt Amulet, who gave me courage to write this story! Thank you, both of you!

Quote: "I have plenty of riches, but I'm in poverty, for I haven't found the miracle that is love."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! I don't own the original idea or the plot, either. That belongs to Ice Cream Queen Zshi-sama! I don't own _Romeo and Juliet_, _The Tempest_, or _Twelfth Night_. That's Shakespeare's work! The only thing I have credit for is the Amuto twist I put into this story!

**Summary:** Amu, the princess of Shugo Chara. Or, should I say the "un-princess" of Shugo Chara! She is the most tomboyish princess you'll ever meet, and has to be married off to the abusive and sexist Prince Tadase. But will Ikuto, the mysterious lord that saved her, distract her, and show her what true love really is?

**Chapter 1: Princess Servant**

There went the last of them. The last suitor left his gift, and closed the door. Amu sighed in relief. She could finally get this ridiculous thing off of her! Amu was dressed in a long golden jacket, and an equally long dress, all sparkly and glittery. Her arms were covered by the long, itchy sleeves, in fact, the only skin that came out of that dress was the skin on her face and hands! Her hair wasn't doing too good, either. Her carnation colored hair was nearly unseen, for a giant yellow hat nearly covered all of it. She also had a bunch of big, heavy, feathers on the hat, so it was a strain to keep her head up . She had to wear pinchy and wobbly yellow high heels on her feet, and carry a yellow parasol with her, _indoors_! She basically looked and felt like a mannequin! What are her parents _thinking_!

When she got into her room (finally), out came her four charas, feeling her discomfort and pain. "What's wrong Amu, desu?" Su asked looking worried. "It's this stupid jacket and dress! I can't move! Help!" she told her charas, who got to work. Ran and Su got everything off, while Miki and Dia helped Amu find a new outfit. In the end, Miki and Dia decided on a black shirt with a glittery pink skull on it, a pair of black torn-up skinny jeans, and her black converse. Ran and Su got everything off (miraculously), and helped her put on her red and black X pins and get her skateboard. "Thanks, guys!" Amu said. "I can finally have some REAL fun!" Just then, her mother knocked on the door.

"Amu, we're going to a party in the town! I know you're not going, so you fiancé is waiting for you in the dining area. Wear this!" Her mother slid a parcel under the door, and left. Amu cringed, she had completely forgotten that her parents were out going to a party, and she had to stay with _him_. Tadase was her fiancé, because she was a prize her father gave to Tadase's father for saving his life from a ferocious dragon. She was to marry him soon, and she hated that fact. Tadase looked likeable and handsome on the outside, and people even considered him a prince for that, but on the inside he was an ugly monster. He was very haughty, and thought himself of a god, and that she had to serve him on a whim for she was a _lady_, and less intelligent and strong as _he_, the god of the world, is. How she would love to lash out on him with her world known temper, to throw lunch all over his face and clothes, and make him stay in the dungeon for eternity.

But, alas she cannot. You see, if she does anything to upset Tadase, she will bring dishonor to her family. People already think her family is weird because of her "un-princess like" behavior, people will think her family is unfit to rule the kingdom if she rejects him, much less do the things she wants to do to him. "Let's get this over with," Amu sighs.

Miki suddenly comes near Amu. "Hey Amu, are you okay?" Miki is the closest to her, since she is so calm and collected, and can keep secrets. "Yes, Miki. I'm alright." Amu replies. "Okay, because I was wondering which book you were bringing to dinner." Ah, the other reason why she loved Miki over the other charas. You see, Amu has a secret. She uses romance and fantasy novels for escapism, just to forget about her stressful love life, or Tadase. She has hundreds of them in her little library in her room. She loves romantic stories the most, like _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Twelfth Night_. "I'll bring this one."Amu states, grabbing a blue book with ocean waves across the cover. She then wears the dress her mother gave her, and goes down to the dining area.

She meets Tadase there. "Hello, sweetie," Tadase states, while trying to peck her cheek, but she turned around. "Are you not happy to see me? Your father says you were excited to have me here." Tadase says. "Father exaggerates. I just needed to be here for the honor of my family, nothing more." Amu says, coldly. They sit in the table, roses in the middle, with candlelight provided, and romantic music playing in the background. Dinner was a banquet of spaghetti, turkey, and pomegranate seeds for dessert. Amu groaned, of course they would make this as romantic as possible, they were trying to confuse her into thinking lust for love. Tadase then starting talking about things in his kingdom, and all the wars he'd won alone (not!), and how women were getting more stubborn every few months, and how they are not following their duties to men. Personally, she didn't care. The love between Miranda and Ferdinand was more important than Tadase's boasting.

"What are you reading?" Tadase says, insulted that she thought a meager book was more interesting than himself. He then saw the title, _The Tempest_, and started laughing haughtily. "Amu, why are you reading such idiocy? These books are flights of garbage and fantasy!" He then grabbed the book and tore off every page and threw the empty cover at the wall. Amu gasped, how could he do such a thing! She wanted to do nothing more than to send the royal guards after him, but she couldn't. She settled for stomping out of the room, towards the door.

"Amu, darling, where are you going?" Tadase asks.

"I'm going to my room, you may finish dinner by yourself!"

"Amu, it isn't for a princess or a lady to-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I don't care!" Amu states angrily, and goes up to her room in a huff.

"Then he had the nerve to rip my book apart! I mean, this is _my_ house, and he has to follow _my_ rules!" Amu says to Miki, for she was in a frenzy tizzy over what happened. "Ugh, I don't know what my parents see in him! I wish they could see him for what he really is!"

"I'm sorry, Amu." Miki says sadly. "I wish I had your freedom, Miki." Amu sighs wistfully. Miki had a steady relationship with Yoru, one of the other lord's charas. (She doesn't know Ikuto, yet.) Because she wasn't really considered as much royalty as a good friend to Amu, she could be with whoever she wanted. Amu, on the other hand, was the princess, so she had to marry a lord and go through the engagement her parents put her through. Basically, she couldn't decide who to love, her parents decided it for her.

"I know Amu." Miki sighed sadly. "Being the princess isn't pleasurable, it's painful!" Amu giggled. Many servants and even her charas wish they could be in her shoes, but Miki knew. Miki knew all her suffering and sadness Amu went through, and pitied her. She knew that since she was a princess, she was encaged, only to love the man _they_ choose, while Miki, only a friend of Amu, was free to love anyone she choose.

"You are a princess, yet you must serve your parent's and Tadase's orders on a whim, for fear of dishonoring your ancestors and family." Miki states sadly. "You're like a servant of their own. You're a princess slave."

Sorry if some characters were too OOC or anything. Here's the link to Amu's dress she wore when the suitors were in the palace: . and here is the dress she wore to dinner: itm/Franklin-Mint-VICTORIAN-GIRL-w-PARASOL-15-DOLL -MARYSE-NICOLE-NIB-VERY-RARE-/310507833510. Sorry about the titles, I'm not too good on them. Anyways, R&R!


End file.
